Astaroth
Astaroth is a Matrix Subterra Horridian and is Firestormblaze's current Matrix brawling partner. Information Astaroth specializes in close-combat, dealing substantial damage to his enemies. Not only that, but Astaroth can impair or disable all enemy Mechtogan within his range, leaving them wide open for attacks. Fighting Style Astaroth is well known for performing powerful attacks and throw moves in battle. His moves are quite slow in execution however, which leads to him having a disadvantage against faster Bakugan such as Omega Robotallion or Oikaze. His weapon is most effective when used at long range since many of his attacks utilize that aspect in their properties. He fights much like Rebellion and even has some of the same moves. His fighting style is in contrast with Stigma, who is incredibly fast and far more calculating. Personality Astaroth is determined, very confident, focused and thoughtful. Though he can easily become emotionless and serious at inappropriate times. Astaroth easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat his opponent. Relationships Stigma Longshot History Notable Quotes *"Your end is here." *"Playtime... is over!" *"I will remove all obstacles in my path." *"Defeat is worse than death!" Powers and Abilities 'Ability Cards' *'Infernal Edge': Adds another Bakugan to the battle. *'Relentless Charge': Prevents the Gate Card from opening. *'Leap Attack': The opponent's current G-Power returns to its base Level, and transfers all of the opponent's extra G-Power to Astaroth. *'Iron Howling': Transfers 500 Gs extra for every amount subtracted from your opponent for the rest of the round, and allows you to copy one of your opponent's ability effects that have already been used. *'Lunatic Fury': Adds 600 Gs to Astaroth and 400 each Bakugan on your side. *'Smashing Siege': Nullifies the opponent's ability and brings the opponent's G Power to Astaroth's base Level. *'Basilisk Blade': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. *'Transcending Rapture': All of Astaroth's abilities are granted a secondary effect of your choosing: **Reflects any non-Subterra Ability. **Absorbs the opponent's Ability. **Every time the opponent's power goes up, so does Astaroth's by the same amount. **Astaroth regains his base level of Gs for this round. *'Hidden Fang': Revives the effect of a destroyed Gate Card. *'Impact Heal': Adds 400 Gs to Astaroth after the opponent's every turn. *'Fire Brand': Copies the opponent's ability. *'Chaos Cannon': Nullifies the opponent's abilities and adds 500 Gs to Astaroth. *'Burst Wolf': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *'Deadly Demolisher': All Ability Cards the opponent played for the last three turns are completely nullfied and removed from play. *'Meteor Throw': Removes the opponent's Gate Card. *'Burning Sky': Prevents the opponent from using abilities for a short time. *'Hammer of Vanquishment': No matter what the circumstances are, your opponent is allowed one last effect to be played at the end of your turn. After their effect has been granted, it is automatically changed to lower their own G-Power by your current amount of Gs. If this ability card win you the battle, your first turn is skipped in the next round, but your base level is doubled. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Hell Fire Fist' (Hell Flare): *'Taunt': *'Gate Hold': Prevents the opponent's Gate from opening until their next turn. This ability can only be copied by Subterra Bakugan, and can only be countered by a Bakugan of the opposite attribute. 'Gate Cards' *'Seal of Fire': *'Hell and Hell': *'Heaven or Hell': Stops the battle for a short period of time reducing every Bakugan on the field 100 Gs lower every second. This ability lasts a whole minute. Trivia *Astaroth is Firestormblaze's first Matrix Bakugan. *In demonology, Astaroth is the Crowned Prince of Hell. Gallery Anime - Bakugan form Anime - Human form Astarothhumanform2.png|Astaroth using Iron Howling Astarothhumanform.png Astarothhaoshuman.png|Haos Astaroth Category:Firestormblaze Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Gamma Squad